


[Podfic] Keep the Earth Below My Feet

by RurouniHime, sapphirescribe



Series: podficced works [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Flight, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Quality Time, Recovery, Tony Stark has a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's warm for late February, very pleasant. From the edge of the roof here, he can see clearly to the Freedom Tower and the sparkling ocean beyond.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Keep the Earth Below My Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep the Earth Below My Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/930996) by [RurouniHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime). 



> **Author's notes** : A scene that has been in my head since I finished As Sharp as any Thorn. Takes place after Salt of the Earth, and you WILL have to read ASAAT for this one to make sense.

**Length** : 872 words / 7m 32s  
 **Format** : mp3  
 **Size** : 6 mb

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ckjletwef4aw7c0/%5BAvengers%5D_Keep_the_Earth_Below_My_Feet.mp3)


End file.
